Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is the antagonist in BoBoiBoy. He is also the first alien from Ata Ta Tiga who was able to steal the power bands. Story Season 2, Episode 1 He makes his first appearance in a Spaceship in Outer Space with Bago Go. He said that he will buy Adu Du's Spaceship from Bago Go, but Bago Go said that he should not keep too much money. Bago Go then tricked him by telling Ejo Jo that Adu Du's spaceship is 'antique'. Ejo Jo then decided to buy Adu Du's Spaceship for 80 million and 80 cents. Season 2, Episode 3 After Bago Go had left, Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's Spaceship is working. After testing it and find that it was operational, Ejo Jo searches through the data of the spaceship. He learned about Boboiboy and the Cocoa Power from there. Season 2, Episode 10 Ejo Jo managed to recieve complete information about Adu Du, Probe, Computer, BoBoiBoy, and his friends. He then tries to connect to Adu Du's conputer and succeeds. Adu Du at first, tried to disconnect him, but failed. After discussing with Probe, Adu Du tries to convince Ejo Jo to get away from earth due to Boboiboy and his friend's powers. Ejo Jo however, is not amused by Boboiboy's abilities, and manages to explain Yaya's, Ying's, Gopal's, and Fang's powers logically. Ejo Jo then tells Adu Du to prepare his base as he will arrive on earth in twelve (12) hours Season 2, Episode 11 He was on his way to the Earth in full speed. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. Season 2, Episode 12 Ejo Jo comes down from his spaceship and lands on Papa Zola's car, (Much to his dismay) and shouts for Boboiboy and his friends to come down. After that, he demands Boboiboy to give his and his friends' powers, and the Power Sphere to him. But before Boboiboy could finish his sentence, Adu Du cuts him off, finishing Boboiboy's sentence. Ejo Jo then laughs and mocks Adu Du for wearing a school uniform. Adu Du then replies him by saying that he wears what he wants to wear, and demands for Ejo Jo to leave. Adu Du also says that the powers of the Boboiboy gang and the Power Sphere are only for him to take. Ejo Jo then tells Adu Du that he shouldn't defy him, and aims a advanced pistol at him. Probe however, makes him miss the shot by throwing a bucket to his pistol, making the shot hit the school building. Ejo Jo then gets furious at Probe, insulting him. Probe then gets unhappy and calls himself a battle robot. Ejo Jo then laughs and commands his computer to bring down 'A real battle robot', which was PETAI. Everyone then laughs, making Ejo Jo furious. he then explains the robot's full name which is shortened into PETAI, but everyone still laughs. Furious, he commands PETAI to attack Probe, in which PETAI was successful (By destroying Probe). Boboiboy and his friends tried to go after Probe, but Ejo Jo noticed at shot them using his spaceship's lazer cannon. After Probe's destroyed, Adu Du became emotionally furious and carelessly tried to shoot Ejo Jo, who was protected by PETAI. Ejo Jo then prepared to destroy him, but Boboiboy managed to stop him. After a long battle, he commands his Computer to teleport them into his spaceship, in which he locks his hostages into. Season 2, Episode 13 Ejo Jo first contact Adu Du with his Computer to find out where are BoBoiBoy and Fang. Then, he watched BoBoiBoy's classmates and Papa Zola being electrecuted by Ejo Jo himself. After he learned BoBoiBoy and Fang's location, he sent his battle robot Petai to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang. But despite BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Earthquake effort to defeat Petai, they failed. However, just as Petai is about to finish the Three BoBoiBoy's, Fang intervine and used his Shadow Dragon and destroy Petai with it. When Ejo Jo discovered this, he rushed outside his spaceship and put his suit of armor. Carrying Gopal, Ying and Yaya's Power Band and declare that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to the third season of the series. Season 3, Episode 1 Ejo Jo started to use Yaya, Ying and Gopal's power band against BoBoiBoy, In here, BoBoiBoy is suppose to be helped by Fang, but Fang fall asleep same as the Season 1 when BoBoiBoy fall asleep after defeating Mukalakus. Ejo Jo started to crash himself to the ground where BoBoiBoy is starting (4 metres away), mentioning a 2 yards-sized crater on the 7 minutes video clip Season 3. Ejo Jo defeated BoBoiBoy, but failed to fully-defeat BoBoiBoy because Mukalakus suddenly appear, In the trailer of Season 3, It is unknown how Ejo Jo got Fang's power band, but their is a known reason, Ejo Jo steal Fang's power band while he asleep. Season 3, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying, Yaya and Adu Du had fallen to Ejo Jo's trap. Now its up to The Truth Trio (Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Iwan) to save them. Ejo Jo mainupulate Shadow Dragon to eat BoBoiBoy and friends. But, failed. And Ejo Jo was defeated. Season 3, Episode 8 Bago Go replied that BoBoiBoy have injured him causing he entered Bago Go's hospital and owed the hospital fees until he mortgaged the spaceship back to bear the cost which is too expensive. Season 3, Episode 20 He makes another appearance at the end of the episode. He became the Bago Go's test and he is claimed as Super Ejo Jojojo. Then he break out of the chamber glass and said he will return to fight BoBoiBoy for the second time. Season 3, Episode 22 He was seen in his spaceship hearing news about Shield Monster. He then directed his Computer to go to the Earth in maximum speed. Season 3, Episode 24 He has back to the Earth and prepare to finish BoBoiBoy and the others with using S.A.M.B.A.L. However, he discover his rival & Lahap also come to the Earth to finish himself and his troops. After his rival finish his troops, he was caught by Lahap into his rival spaceship. Powers ' '''Actually he's only regular alien and doesn't have power at all, but he got powers from BoBoiBoy's friends power watches and put them to his Combat Suit Armor against BoBoiBoy's friends. Gravity Manipulation When he had Yaya's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate gravity. Time Manipulation When he had Ying's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate time. Molecule Manipulation When he had Gopal's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate objects. Shadow Manipulation When he had Fang's Power Band, he had the ability to Manipulate shadows. Trivia * He is the third alien character introduced in the series. The first being Adu Du, and the second being Bago Go. ** He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian. The first being the unamed passenger and the second was Mr.Biscuit. * When Computer said that if Adu Du spread the news that he had found Cocoa Power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Ta Tiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. It was referrence to him. * Although he may have information about BoBoiBoy and his friends powers, he never found out what's BoBoiBoy and his friends' weaknesses, let alone bothered to figuring it out. * He is a former elite soldier from planet Ata Ta Tiga that was kicked out as many violations as a result of big-headed attitude and failure to follow orders. *He looks like Adu Du, but has a manlier face and a red line (possibly a scar or a tattoo), because they came from the same race. *Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were glowing yellow when he made his first appearance. *There's rumors that he was one of the famous team of mercenaries on the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. *Unlike Adu Du and Bago Go, he's more taller than them. *The suit of armor Ejo Jo used against BoBoiBoy in Season 3, Episode 1 is called '"Metal Cog Prehensile Propulsion Armor Mark XLII'". *He is the first alien invader who captured power bands. **He returned once again in Season 3, Episode 24. Surprisingly, he was easily defeated by his rival (Captain Kaizo). *Ejo Jo bears some similarities to another one of BoBoiBoy's enemies, Bora Ra; **Both had managed to capture Ochobot from Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. **Both had released a massive scaled power as a last attack. Ejo Jo unleashed a giant 'Shadow Dragon' in Season 3, Episode 2 while Bora Ra unleashed his '''Gargantuan Black Hole' in the movie. **Both had acquired powers through means of force. Ejo Jo managed to steal Yaya, Gopal, Ying and Fang's powers while Bora Ra succeeded in extracting the Teleportation powers. **During both Ejo Jo and Bora Ra's reign of terror on the protagonists, there seemed to be a comical shtick going on about how small characters have deep voices: Iwan and Cici Ko. **The way Ejo Jo had contacted Computer to get him out of trouble and to escape from danger is reminiscent to how Bora Ra had demanded Yoyo Oo for the teleportation coordinates so they could get away. **Both Ejo Jo and Bora Ra had been fooled by Adu Du. Adu Du had fooled Ejo Jo into getting him to come and face BoBoiBoy and Fang so the two could defeat him as planned while Adu Du had tricked Bora Ra by means of giving him false coordinates. **While Ejo Jo had contributed greatly to Probe's destruction, Bora Ra had caused Ochobot's untimely demise. However, both bots end up being revived once more. **Other than the fact that Ejo Jo and Bora Ra had managed to keep Papa Zola hostage, they had also commented on how the human race is 'unable to advance' or is 'doomed' to have someone like Papa Zola. Ejo Jo having stated such in Season 2, Episode 13 when Papa Zola was busy giving his students cards to promote his 'speech giving services'. Bora Ra had made such a comment when Papa Zola was taking a selfie in the movie. *A recurring gag over Ejo Jo is everytime he ready to take out BoBoiBoy and his friends and introduce his powerful assets, the said assets' shortened name would be sounds hilarious so much that no one roars with laughter and not taking it seriously until the said assets revealed to have deadly capacities where they eventually threatened. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy OST Ejo Jo's Theme See Also id:Ejo Jo ms:Ejo Jo tl:Ejo Jo Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kubulus